


Return home

by Ikarasu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarasu/pseuds/Ikarasu
Summary: 之前箱猫和我聊脑洞，聊到“漂移会说手语呀，可以握着老救的手、悄悄对老救说情话”——这个脑洞让我觉得好酥哦。想了想，如果老救其实懂手语……那漂呆的表白岂不是一字不落地全被对方抓现行了。





	Return home

**Author's Note:**

> 这是由猫箱提供的一个脑洞，我只是负责实现它。  
> 出现的两首歌是图兰朵和巴哈奈拉舞曲，当时我正在悉尼和朋友听歌剧，半夜走在皇家植物园边上，看着灯火的倒影，耳边歌声依旧萦绕不去，导致有点歌剧中毒……

漂移对一些乱七八糟的东西非常在行。  
他知道如何与街角阴暗处的不法小贩做生意，也知道怎样跟穿梭在星际间的异族商人谈买卖。  
实在谈不拢的时候他还可以发动特殊技能——用钱压死你。  
尽管几乎所有人都在好奇他哪来的那么多钱。

他使用手语时的姿势实在是赏心悦目，和其它一些小打小闹的万金油技能一样，在某些特定场合非常有用。  
但这件事知道的人少之又少。  
起码大家在提起前霸天虎时，谈论得最多的还是他干净利落的剑法。  
和他卡里的钱。

当然，漂移也从没有想到过，未来的某一天他将把这个技能用在谈生意之外的场合上。

当他们对付完惊天劫，救护车希望他一起回寻光号，这是一个令人尴尬的建议。  
在经历了这么多事情之后，他确定自己不属于霸天虎，而现在看来，他似乎也没法和汽车人一同共事。  
被激烈战斗所冲散的不适已经变本加厉地回流，让穿梭机里的空气都变得阴沉。  
鉴于漂移自己的穿梭机在降落时坠毁，现在他们只能使用救护车的飞船进行星际旅行。

医官将飞行器设置成自动行驶的模式，然后粗暴地把剑客赶进了维修室。  
年长者在修补对方身上的伤口时，一副被欠了钱的阴郁表情，镊子和小电焊在柔软的管线中翻搅，偶尔让白色的前霸天虎皱起眉头。  
“嘿！”  
他试图扭头去看身后的医师：“我怎么觉得你是故意的！”

救护车翕动嘴唇，  
“你曾经一心求死，现在居然怕痛。”

剑客的眉头都跳了一下。  
他肯定不是第一天才知道，对方在某些方面简直顽固得不可理喻。

这让漂移非常恼火。  
从很久以前起，救护车就习惯于把他当成一个新生小火种来看待。尽管那时候他确实非常年轻，还有乱嗑回路加速器的毛病。  
当他加入汽车人之后，和医疗官的斗嘴不断升级，然而这些争执无一例外地显得十分弱智，经常以“你蠢爆了”、“你小子才蠢爆了”划上句号。  
就像此刻，他们正怒气冲冲地瞪着着彼此。和以往的每一次争执毫无差别。

然而，更多的时候漂移是对自身感到恼火。  
他觉得一再让信任自己的人感到失望，这比吵架本身还要糟糕。  
四百万年前，当他在救护车的手术台上醒来时，这个总是绷着一张脸的医生正小心翼翼地将维修设备从他身上取下来，然后将手搭在漂移的肩头，露出了一个柔和的微笑。  
“听我说，小子，今天我救了你一名。以后如何全在你自己了。”  
救护车说漂移很特别，他鼓励白色的小跑车去找一份正经工作。

于是小跑车去找了一份名为“霸天虎”的全职工作。  
这让他觉得愧疚。无论他走得多远，属于过去的亡灵仍旧无处不在，它们不停嗫嚅着窃窃私语。水晶城、霸天虎、战争、死亡……  
或许救护车说得没错，在很长一段时间内他确实有点自毁倾向。  
好吧，只有那么一点点而已。

然而，这次最先服软的却是一向坏脾气的医官。  
事实上，这次单独跑来找他的救护车，在很多情况下都比以前更加温和，会对流浪的剑客做出一定程度上的让步。  
比如现在。  
年长的医疗官拿着小型扳手，对着争锋相对的白色金刚叹了口气：“来吧，转过去，让我把剩下的部分修完。”  
这是“救护车式的给台阶下”。

这算什么，漂移有些茫然。  
是为了说服自己回到汽车人阵营？在经历了这么多事情之后，他不知道自己还能属于什么地方。  
他站起来转身走了半步，拉近彼此间的距离。救护车显得有些错愕，眼前这个不服从指挥的病患靠得太近。  
然后白色的赛博坦人叹了口气，看着一脸惊讶表情的医疗官，给了对方一个亲吻。

救护车一瞬间举起了握着扳手的那只手。  
吃惊之后他变得犹豫，怀疑刚刚是不是接错了对方哪根线，导致漂移的脑回路被烧坏得彻底。  
而剑客磨刀不误砍柴工地利用那两塞秒的犹豫，顺理成章地夺走了高举的扳手。  
然后搂过了对方的腰。

救护车被他按在维修台上亲得晕头转向。小跑车的力气出人意料地大。  
这种亲吻介于幼生体式的亲昵和成年人的暗示之间，漂移不厌其烦地温柔摩挲着对方抿成一条线的生硬嘴唇，然后试图让软金属的舌尖滑进去，带着讨好意味地厮磨舔舐。  
这种耐心程度让年长的医官有些无力招架。

这小混蛋真的是非常善于接吻。  
救护车恨恨地想，颇有点恨铁不成钢的意思。  
他放下那只原本准备给对方一扳手的手臂，思索是揍一顿，还是听之任之。

最后他将手臂绕过对方后颈，把年轻的剑客拉近一些。  
这大概是他最近做过的、最消耗勇气的一件事。

他能听见白色小跑车模糊在唇舌间的含混笑声，那笑声令他感到一丝羞耻和不自在。  
但是漂移的动作如此温和，他们的胸甲几乎贴合在一起，像是有机星球上不分你我的动物幼崽一般亲密。对方唇部的金属过于温暖，带着显而易见的爱意柔软地与他纠缠。  
那么年轻，那么执拗。  
当这个亲吻终于结束，漂移带着笑意将彼此的额头相抵，距离之近让救护车能够看见对方光学镜中明亮的蓝色，那里面是医疗官的倒影。

他们暂时靠着坐在一起。年轻人总是比较冲动，这也是为什么白色剑客的散热引擎运转声音会如此之大。  
弄得医官的表情既鄙视又夹杂着一点尴尬。  
然而对方笑嘻嘻的神色，把救护车所有刻薄的讽刺都堵了回去。  
漂移在这种事情上总有些得寸进尺，从来学不会见好就收。

他悄然握住救护车的手。轻轻地擦过对方的金属关节，手指与手指交缠贴合在一起。那是一个相当暧昧的姿势，不同于之前的战斗中紧紧相握时的强硬有力，反而更像是一个微不足道的亲吻。  
救护车的表情看起来有些疲惫，那是一种经历了漫长跋涉之后的倦怠。就像在流浪途中那些旅人所述说的故事，“情热常常消损我们漂泊的心”——而在此之后，将会是更加绵长的爱意、离别和重逢。

他想起背离记里不断循环的歌声，那些用于描述情感的蓝星词语，“爱情是一只自由的鸟儿，谁也不能够驯服它，谁也无法捉住它。”  
拥有短暂生命的种族在棕榈树的绿荫下、在海湾与白沙倒映出的灯火中，用沙哑的舒缓声音撩拨着这首舞曲，像是浪涛与雨水充盈满干涸的砂砾。  
“爱情他是个流浪儿。它拒绝了你，你毫无办法。没有威胁，没有祈求，只有温柔与叹息。”  
那涌动的感情令人目眩神迷。他因为这突如其来的柔软而不知所措。

嘿，你这个顽固的家伙——  
漂移想，悄无声息地改变相握的姿势，像是偷偷做了什么亏心事、生怕被人发现的幼生体。他的火种跳动得如此剧烈，快要挣脱火种舱。  
蓝星人是如此善于讲述情话，他们的语言有着神奇的力量，如同不停呢喃的耳语，从手指一直缠绕到火种深处。  
“这秘密藏在我的心里，没有人知道我的姓名。”  
他用手语诉说着那些无人知晓的温和情绪。  
“等到黎明照耀大地、等到你在我的亲吻间颤抖时，我才对你说分明。”

当穿梭机安静地行驶，或许它会路过那些不知名的小星系，一些有着黄褐色起伏的土壤，而另一些有着皲裂的金属地表。更多的部分部分太过于遥远的宇宙，自其诞生至今，光线还来不及传递过来。  
而四百万年前的那次相遇，将他带到对方的身边。  
当他离开得太久太远，救护车会找到他，穿越过静谧而广袤的虚空、穿越过游离的流浪行星，带他一起回去。

他把年长者的手握在掌心里，几不可查地收拢手指，他的手心和指尖发热，那温度几乎给表层的金属带来熨烫感。  
我不想令你失望。  
他悄悄地用无声的语言诉说。对方并不知道这手势的意思，他感觉到心安和一顶点儿耍了小聪明的开心。  
我希望能用我的一切来保护你。

 

 

这小混蛋。  
救护车几乎是尴尬地任由小跑车把自己的手紧紧地握住。  
谁能告诉他，这个自以为聪明的小子，怎么能够面不改色地在他眼皮子地下玩出如此令人尴尬至极的花样？

最终，医官清了清嗓子，他决定在这种情况下还是坦诚一点比较好。  
尽管这是他最不擅长的事情之一。

他说，  
“你已经做到了。”

救护车稍微用力，回握住漂移的手。对方手心的温度很高，如同火种舱的表面那样炙热，就像那些燃烧的丛林和木槿花，那些意味着黎明的晨光，或者那些正在成形的火山熔岩。  
如此年轻。  
而剑客饱受到惊吓的表情同时令他轻声笑出来。  
医官将一贯充满嘲讽的声音放得柔和一些，这回应可能是他有生以来最为坦白的一次：“你已经做得很好。”

这宇宙中的一切漂浮如河流，变化不辍。  
他将和漂移一起回去。如果不是以汽车人的身份，那么就以一位朋友的身份。  
他们还有很长一段旅旅途要走。


End file.
